First Night Out
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION de Verityburns - Alors que John se remet des effets d'un kidnapping brutal, lui et Sherlock assistent tous les deux à la Fête de Noël de Scotland Yard. Et sur la piste de danse, il a y a quelques ... 'évolutions'.


Titre original: First night out

Auteur: verityburns (u/2494960/verityburns)

Traductrice: Hakiru-chan

NDT: Nouveau OS que j'ai traduit avec l'aimable autorisation de verityburns qui écrit des histoires sublimes (la plupart ont été traduites en français, vous n'avez qu'à aller faire un tour sur son profil elles sont toutes répertoriées !)

Cette histoire évoque des relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lestrade se pencha contre le mur, un gobelet en plastique de punch – sans aucun doute fortement dosé - dans la main. Il inspectait la scène et regardait la vision inhabituelle de Sherlock Holmes, assistant de son plein gré à une réunion sociale.

Enfin… _de son plein gré_ pourrait paraître un peu fort. Il suivit la direction du regard de Sherlock, peu surpris de le voir dirigé vers la piste de danse où son ami et colocataire depuis les trois dernières années se déhanchaient plutôt joyeusement, ne montrant plus aucune trace de son calvaire récent.

Evidemment, il y avait encore une cicatrice qui courrait le long de sa joue droite mais elle disparaissait peu à peu. Ses côtes semblaient complètement guéries à en juger l'enthousiasme avec lequel il faisait virevolter le sergent Kavanagh, ses cheveux blonds volant dans tous les sens alors qu'elle gloussait bêtement, s'accrochant à lui. Tout le monde aimait John.

Lestrade s'éloigna du mur et commença à s'avancer vers Sherlock. Il échanga plusieurs plaisanteries avec les invités tout au long de sa progression. Il fut accueilli, si l'on pouvait parler d'accueil, par un léger mouvement de la bouche de Sherlock qui ne daigna pourtant pas bouger, toujours appuyé contre le pilier avec cette attitude décontracté que Lestrade connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle cachait.

-Vous n'assistez pas à notre 'fête' de Noel, d'habitude, commença-t-il de manière maladroite. Non pas que vous ne soyez pas le bienvenu, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Sherlock ne dit rien.

-Vous _et_ John, naturellement.

Le silence se fit plus bruyant.

Lestrade chercha un sujet à aborder mais finit par tourner la tête vers la piste de danse.

-Il a l'air d'aller bien, s'engagea-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le centre de l'activité. Enfin mieux, je veux dire.

-Mieux que lorsque vous l'avez secouru ? l'interrogea Sherlock. Il pourrait difficilement aller pire.

Lestrade grimaça, essayant de ne pas y repenser.

-Alors…il vous a trainé jusqu'ici, hein ?

Sherlock leva un sourcil, lui jetant un regard méprisant.

-Je suis rarement « trainé » quelque part.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? demanda franchement Lestrade.

Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il n'allait tout simplement pas répondre. Les deux hommes restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder le troisième qui riait spontanément alors qu'un groupe de policières essayaient de lui apprendre quelques pas de danse plutôt compliqués.

-Il n'est pas beaucoup sorti dernièrement, dit finalement Sherlock.

Lestrade acquiesça mais échoua encore une fois à empêcher ses penser de dériver vers une routine usée de se demander ce qui se passait exactement entre ces deux-là. Le pari qui s'était mis en place sur le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble – en tant que couple – battait son plein en ce moment.

Bradstreet s'en occupait et faisait actuellement payer cinq livres pour choisir un jour, même s'il avait monté jusque cinquante la semaine après que John eut été retrouvé. Plein d'amateurs mais ils avaient tous été déçus.

Une fois réunis, John n'avait rien dit à part 'je vais bien' et Sherlock l'avait à peine regardé après un premier regard plutôt rapide. Lestrade semblait être le seul à suspecter qu'il ne supportait tout simplement pas de le regarder. Ils avaient été emportés par une ambulance privée dans les minutes qui avaient suivies.

-On est jaloux, le dingue ? fit une voix de l'autre côté du pilier.

-Faites au moins l'effort d'être original, Sally. Si vous changiez d'insultes aussi souvent que vous changiez d'amants, la vie serait beaucoup plus intéressante.

Sally bredouilla quelques mots, outragée.

-Je ne…

Les yeux de Sherlock la survolèrent avant qu'il ne porte son attention ailleurs.

-J'aurais pu pencher pour 'sous-vêtements', mais il semble que c'était en option ce soir.

Sally ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, mais Lestrade la coupa net.

-Si c'est votre manière de saluer les gens, Donovan, il y a un autre cours de politesse le mois prochain et je serai heureux d'y inscrire votre nom.

Il se surprit à l'examiner de dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rappelé à l'ordre par le reniflement silencieux de Sherlock. Lestrade rougit et reporta son attention sur la piste de danse.

-Je ne vous ai jamais remercié, dit tout à coup Sherlock.

-Pour quoi ? l'interrogea Lestrade, avant de regarder son visage. Oh. C'est vrai.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien, j'avais cinq minutes d'avance sur vous, ça ne faisait pas vraiment beaucoup de différence.

Sherlock fit éclater un autre silence éloquent et Lestrade se représenta à nouveau l'image de John lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Cinq minutes pouvaient s'avérer très longues.

-Vous pourriez le croire demain, murmura Sherlock.

-Quoi ?

Sherlock leva la tête vers l'horloge.

-Il est presque minuit.

Les yeux de Lestrade suivirent son mouvement de tête, voyant la grande aiguille se rapprocher de l'heure fatidique. Il se retourna pour demander une explication, mais Sherlock était parti.

oOo

John chancelait. Il s'était bien amusé. Danser, parler, flirter d'une manière non réfléchi juste pour garder la main… c'était bien de refaire une soirée 'normale'. Mais maintenant, ces jambes commençaient à se souvenir qu'elles n'étaient pas complètement guéries et que la coupe de punch qu'il avait bue commençait à se faire sentir. Il commença à regarder tout autour, à la recherche de Sherlock, ses yeux parcourant l'horloge alors que minuit venait de sonner.

Un nouveau jour. Une autre page du calendrier qui se tourne après ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce que ça signifiait inévitablement pour le futur. Il soupira, et s'excusa de la main auprès du groupe amical et énergique avec lequel il avait passé la majorité de la soirée. Il s'éclipsa et se dirigea vers le pilier où il avait vu Sherlock se tenir pour la dernière fois.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui et sa tête commençait à tourner. Il fouilla la pièce du mieux qu'il put dans la faible lumière alors qu'il passait au travers de la foule sur la piste, jusqu'à ce que sa progression soit brutalement interrompue par des mains chaudes agrippant sa taille par derrière.

Sa réaction automatique à cet assaut brutal fut étouffée avant même qu'elle ne commence. Il se pencha en arrière avant de s'agripper à l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il assez fort pour couvrir le vacarme de la musique.

Sherlock fit un pas en avant, jusqu'à ce que John puisse sentir sa chaleur sur toute la longueur de son dos.

-N'est-ce pas une occasion de se sociabiliser ? Je fais le sociable.

-Les gens vont parler.

Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Sherlock contre sa tête. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, mais ils étaient en plein milieu de la piste de danse, cachée par la foule. Un ilôt de calme au milieu de la folie.

-Laisse-les parler.

-Sherlock !

John essaya de se retourner mais la prise était trop forte. Une main glissa sur sa taille et le tira en arrière, tandis que l'autre se déplaçait sur sa poitrine jusqu'à atteindre son épaule valide. Sherlock avait retiré sa veste et les manches de sa chemise noire étaient relevées, dévoilant une peau pâle qui brillait comme un fantôme dans l'obscurité.

-John, c'est ce que tu veux.

Ses hanches bougeaient au rythme de la musique et John suivit automatiquement son exemple, laissant reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Sherlock. Juste pour l'absorber. Alors il s'éloigna et se retourna.

-Mais pas toi.

Les bras de Sherlock ne le laissaient pas partir… il avait desserré sa prise juste pour lui permettre de se retourner. A présent, il l'attirait à nouveau contre lui.

-Si.

Sa voix était basse dans l'oreille de John.

-Depuis toujours.

La musique changea pour un slow calme. Les gens autour d'eux formèrent des couples mais John garda ses mains sur les bras de Sherlock, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux.

-Tu as toujours dit que c'était trop dangereux. Et je pensais que…après ce qui s'est passé… que tu serais encore plus catégorique.

-Nous avons passé presque trois ans à faire semblant, John.

La voix profonde de Sherlock était claire.

-Trois années à marcher à tes côtés, sans jamais te toucher. Trois années à être prudent, à tenir une certaine distance. Trois années à voir ton sourire, sans que personne ne sache que c'est moi qui en suis la cause. Trois années à voir ton froncement de sourcils et personne pour se rendre compte que c'est moi aussi qui le provoque.

-Franchement, pour le froncement de sourcil, je pense que tu es entièrement à blâmer, dit John avec un sourire.

Sherlock ne lui sourit pas en retour.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu que l'on se cache. C'était mon choix.

-Mais j'ai compris, lui promis John. Tu étais effr…, il s'interrompit,….préoccupé à l'idée que certains puissent m'utiliser contre toi. Je comprends ça. Et je l'ai toujours compris.

-Tu peux dire 'effrayé', dit Sherlock. C'est plus que juste. Mais, à la lumière des évènements récents, il n'y a plus aucun avantage à prétendre que tu es beaucoup moins que ce que tu es en réalité, et même ce que tu prétends être aujourd'hui semble assez pour te mettre en danger.

Il eut un triste sourire.

-Peut-être que si je n'avais pas qu'un ami, tu ne te démarquerais pas aussi clairement.

-Eh bien, tu ne vas quand même pas prendre plus d'amants juste pour me faire fondre dans le paysage.

Un léger tic apparut sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

-Sally rirait bien à t'entendre. Elle suppose toujours que c'est _moi_ qui suis possessif.

-Ouais, eh bien ce n'est pas si facile de voir les gens te déshabiller du regard en permanence. Peut-être que si je ne devais pas constamment le refouler, je ne réagirais pas si fortement quand nous rentrons.

-Ce serait pareil.

La voix de Sherlock ressemblait à un grognement et entendre ce ton rauque dans cette situation rendit John très nerveux.

-Sherlock, tu es sûr ? Pendant trois ans, tu n'as pas hésité. Est-ce que tu es en train de me céder à cause de ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux.

-De quelle manière suis-je en train de 'te céder' ? demanda Sherlock. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé.

John lui jeta un regard.

-Je te demande tout le temps. Je sais très bien que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire les mots pour que tu les entendes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Après que tu m'aies trouvé…

-Lestrade t'a trouvé.

-_Tu_ m'as trouvé. Tu as juste envoyé Lestrade parce qu'il était plus proche.

Il secoua la tête.

-J'avais peur que tu puisses décider que ce serait mieux pour moi de vivre sans toi…. Que tu essayes de me renvoyer.

La bouche de Sherlock se tordit.

-Tu fais bien d'utiliser le verbe '_essayer'_.

Son regard le fixait.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi John. Peut-être qu'il y a eu une période entre la guérison de ton boitement et la période de séduction où ça aurait pu être une option mais…

-Pas une très longue période, hein ?

-Bien assez longue.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Je préfèrerais être en danger plutôt que de vivre sans toi, dit John, et tous les deux entendirent très bien le mot qu'il n'avait pas prononcé.

-Je sais.

John se renfrogna.

-Parfois, c'est fatigant d'être aussi transparent. Tu n'es jamais jaloux de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas très flatteur.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. La pensée même que tu puisses un jour me trahir est ridicule.

-Ouais, j'imagine que tu es le genre d'homme impossible à tromper.

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Sherlock en plissant les yeux, comme tu en es bien conscient.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la taille de John.

-Il se peut que je ne m'inquiète pas de tes flirts, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils me réjouissent. J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser dans ces moments-là.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Et après ce soir, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

Il sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas une décision précipitée, John. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour être vraiment sûr que ça ne reposait pas juste sur mon penchant à te donner tout ce que tu voulais après ton retour.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça !

-Tu aurais utilisé cette information pour me demander de faire du thé.

Le visage de John s'adoucit.

-Tu en fais de toute façon. Tu as refusé de travailler sur certaines affaires pour rester avec moi, ne pense que je ne sois pas au courant.

-Elles étaient sans intérêt.

Sherlock détourna le regard. John poursuivit.

-Je vais bien maintenant. Ne le fais pas si tu ne veux pas.

-C'est un choix logique. S'il faut que tu sois pris pour cible, alors c'est mieux de faire comprendre qu'une telle attaque ne restera pas impunie. Je m'assurerai qu'il n'y ait plus aucun doute quant à ton importance.

John cligna des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que _ça_ veut dire ?

-Une chose à la fois. Maintenant, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais m'embrasser et mettre un terme à toutes les spéculations qui règnent dans cette pièce ?

John ne regarda pas autour d'eux, même s'il était extrêmement conscient du nombre toujours croissant de regards tournés vers eux. Le slow se terminait, laissant place à un son de batteries lourd.

-Je ne suis pas _si_ facile, rétorqua John, le bonheur sur son visage laissant place à un sourire malicieux. D'abord, tu dois danser avec moi.

oOo

-Merde mais c'est quoi ça… ?

Lestrade adressa un regard transversal à Sally avant de tourner son attention à nouveau vers la piste de danse.

-C'est pas…, commença-t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte,…possible.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis essayèrent d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers la foule.

Le sergent Kavanagh apparut de l'autre côté de Lestrade.

-Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois ou j'ai bu trop de punch ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule un peu pompette, dit Sally. Le punch doit être fort.

-Ca m'en a tout l'air, ajouta Lestrade. Et pourtant, je suis presque sûr que ce qu'il contient n'est pas illégal.

La foule laissa apparaitre une brèche et six paires de sourcils se levèrent.

-Je pense que ça _pourrait_ être possible, commenta Kavanagh. Bordel, j'aurais pensé qu'il ressemblerait à une marionnette, à essayer de danser avec ses longues jambes.

-Même pas, dit Lestrade.

-Même _pas du tout_, acquiesça Kavanagh.

Sally cligna des yeux.

-Attends une minute. Qui s'occupe du pari ? Où est Bradstreet ?

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Lestrade.

-On dirait bien que mes gamins vont avoir cette X-Box pour Noël finalement.

oOo

Sherlock ferma les yeux et détendit son corps, à l'exception de ses mains qui serraient fermement la taille de John, avant de glisser sur ses hanches. En fait, ils allaient danser assez souvent, étant donné que John aimait ça, mais jamais dans un endroit où ils pouvaient être reconnus et jamais sous leur apparence habituelle… Des bars obscurs et des petits clubs – la première fois, c'était juste après une affaire qui les avait menés dans une discothèque à thème années 90.

Sherlock avait tout d'abord été extrêmement réticent, malgré l'expression sur le visage de John qui semblait dire 'J'espère que tu accepteras mais je me prépare à être déçu' et qui était l'une de celle qu'il trouvait difficile de refuser. Son affirmation_ 'Je ne danse pas'_ avait été contrée par un rappel de ces jeunes années passées dans les boîtes, ce qui menait à l'argument qu'il ne dansait que lorsqu'il planait. Sherlock espérait que ce soit l'argument massue étant donné les positions très fermes de John au sujet des drogues illégales. Mais le simple fait d'avoir prononcé le mot 'endorphines' l'avait amené un peu plus tard aux toilettes, complètement effondré. Après cela, il semblait plutôt discourtois d'objecter.

Il serra John un peu plus contre lui et baissa la tête, inhalant profondément tout en permettant à ses muscles d'être guidé par le rythme, bougeant en même temps que la musique, une main descendant jusqu'à la base de la colonne vertébrale de John et l'autre remontant progressivement entre ses omoplates. John le suivait à sa perfection, comme il le faisait toujours. 'Pense au sexe' lui avait conseillé John lorsque Sherlock s'était d'abord plaint de sa gaucherie. Cette recommandation avait provoqué quelques sons chez lui.

Maintenant, Sherlock pensait déjà au moment où ils seraient chez eux, basant son anticipation sur leurs expériences passées. John était toujours docile après qu'ils soient sortis danser. Impatient à satisfaire. L'idée semblait appropriée alors que des bras s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque. Ils commenceraient dans le couloir, décida-t-il, avec les bras de John positionnés comme ça – immobilisés contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête et maintenus en place par une des mains de Sherlock. John ne le repousserait pas. Il ne se battrait pas pour la domination. Il permettrait à l'autre main de Sherlock de prendre sa mâchoire en coupe et de remonter son visage. Et quand Sherlock se pencherait sur lui, John ouvrirait la bouche en signe d'acceptation, laissant Sherlock prendre ce qu'il voudrait. Et Sherlock voulait beaucoup de choses.

-Le couloir d'abord, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de John, se reculant à temps pour voir les pupilles de l'homme se dilater.

John acquiesça. Sa chemise était relevée dans son dos et Sherlock en profitait pour glisser sa main en-dessous alors que ses dois s'entremêlaient dans ses cheveux. La peau était chaude et humide de sueur, comme ce serait à nouveau le cas dans une ou deux heures, lorsqu'il viendrait poser sa langue sur cette partie.

Sur la piste de danse, Sherlock était conscient que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux, qu'ils avaient dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de deux amis essayant juste d'avoir une conversation par-dessus le bruit, que les gens qu'ils connaissaient étaient en train de regarder et en train de comprendre que le John Watson n'irait jamais nulle part, parce qu'il était déjà pris et qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance.

Sa main atteignit la hanche de John et l'agrippa fermement, l'autre main faisant le tour pour faire de même de l'autre côté. Il poussa légèrement, décalant John juiste assez pour que ses doigts s'échappent des cheveux de Sherlock et tombent sur ses épaules. Ils bougeaient en même temps, parfaitement synchronisés, le regard de Sherlock inébranlable alors qu'ils se regardaient s'assurant que les scènes qui se déroulaient dans son esprit se jouaient aussi dans celui de John.

Les visions dans sa tête passèrent à la chambre à coucher et son regard tomba sur la bouche de John. Elle s'ouvrit instantanément pour lui, laissant apparaitre une langue habile alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres. Lentement. Il ferait exactement la même chose lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés et Sherlock le pousserait pour l'assoir sur le lit, se tiendrait devant lui, et attendrait… pendant que John ferait semblant de ne pas avoir tout le pouvoir dans la chambre. Semblant d'être obéissant et même un brin nerveux alors qu'il laisserait la ceinture de Sherlock fermée mais dé-zipperait son pantalon, atteignant la fermeture de ses doigts tremblants, caressant d'abord son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ce que l'excitation de Sherlock ne vienne tremper la soie. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il finirait par écarter le tissu et à baisser la tête, les yeux brillants de joie à l'idée de pouvoir faire ça… pouvoir réduire Sherlock à son état le plus primitif, lui rappeler que ici, dans cette chambre, avec son amant, il était pleinement et entièrement humain… un homme comme les autres.

Retournant à la réalité, Sherlock retourna John et le tira en arrière, le tenant si fermement qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute ou l'air entre eux. Il ne connaissait pas la chanson qui passait, mais elle avait un tempo lent qui collait parfaitement à son humeur et le rythme semblait naturel alors qu'ils dansaient. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à l'oreille de John, déplaçant sa main sur son abdomen, de manière possessive.

-C'est comme ça que ça va finir.

Il avait été tellement doux avec John pendant son rétablissement, mais ils étaient tous les deux prêts à aller plus loin ce soir-là. Sherlock respira son odeur et imagina à quel point elle serait encore plus puissante quand il serait nu. Quand il serait par terre, à quatre pattes, et que Sherlock se serait occupé de le préparer avec ses doigts et sa langue, le faisant transpirer et supplier, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde ses mots et ne sache plus prononcer que le nom de Sherlock. Alors là, et là seulement, Sherlock prendrait ce qui est à lui, donné gratuitement et voulu désespérément, chéri et adoré. Il se pencherait par-dessus John, la poitrine contre son dos, enfoncé bien profond à l'intérieur, et il puiserait dans ces dernières réserves de self-control pour faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible, repoussant ce moment qui vient après l'extase… ce moment où ils seraient de nouveau séparés et où John s'en irait. Mais jamais très loin, et Sherlock le garderait encore plus près de lui à présent.

John renversa la tête en arrière, formula un oui muet mais pourtant très clair. Sherlock relâcha sa prise pour le retourner nouveau tandis que la musique baissait peu à peu il était maintenant conscient de l'espace qui les entourait et de l'attention qu'ils suscitaient.

Et alors, sur une piste de danse sombre, avec la moitié de Scotland Yard comme témoin, Sherlock Holmes jeta le masque qu'il avait porté durant des années et baissa la tête pour embrasser le seul homme qu'il aimerait jamais.

Les applaudissements furent assourdissants.


End file.
